


Confessions in the rain

by ChildofImagination18



Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofImagination18/pseuds/ChildofImagination18
Summary: How things should have turned out between Maddy and Rhydian during the school disco. (S2E9 Remake.)
Relationships: Harry Averwood/Shannon Kelly, Rhydian Morris/Maddy Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Confessions in the rain

The disco was in full swing once again. After the little escapade with the microphones and Tom the 3 K's had left the hall rather quickly. Jeffreys was still in charge of the music and no one seemed to be complaining.

Shannon and Harry were dancing with each other off to the side, kissing each other often enough for Tom to keep making "Aww" sounds. Jana had returned to her little cocoon of coats outside the hall which left Maddy, Rhydian and Tom. Maddy still felt rubbish but she had to admit it wasn't the worst no moon day she had ever had. Some parts had been fairly enjoyable.

"I'm gonna go and grab a drink and see if I can persuade Jana to come back and dance with us" Tom yelled over the music. Maddy nodded and watched him leave. _Rather him than me_ she thought.

Rhydian was cautiously swaying to the music though he looked incredibly tired. Maddy was grateful that he had decided to come with her to the disco. Having him around always helped to cheer her up.

"You alright?" He yelled at her.

She shook her head in response and made a sleeping gesture. He laughed slightly and nodded his head in agreement.

"How much longer left?" He asked.

"About an hour" Maddy replied. The smile that was his response surprised her. She had expected a groan or an excuse to leave.

"Well, we better make the best of it" He said before extending his hand out to her. Hesitantly she placed her hand in his. He smiled cheekily at her before pulling her towards him. Caught off guard she fell into him. Her face became smushed into his shoulder.

 _Nice one Maddy!_ She thought. _Way to look like an idiot._

Rhydian however just laughed but didn't extract her from him. Instead, he wound his arms around her and began to sway them both to the music.

She turned her head slightly so that her ear was resting on him. This change in position allowed her to hear his heartbeat resonating through his chest. For a few moments she allowed herself to just listen to his heart. It was definitely beating faster than usual almost as if he was nervous. The thought made her smile.

They swayed slightly to the music for a while before Maddy realised that her arms were still hanging limply by her side. Taking a deep breath and steeling herself, she moved her arms up and wrapped them around the back of Rhydian's neck which somehow managed to bring them closer than they were. Rhydian's arms fell from the middle of her back and wrapped around her waist.

The whole situation was very new to both yet neither could say it was unpleasant. In fact, they were both enjoying just being close to each other.

"This is nice" Rhydian said quietly. Now that they were closer together it was easier to speak, it was almost as if the rest of the hall had melted away and it was just the two of them.

"Yeah, it is" Maddy replied smiling up at him. "Thank you for coming with us, I know you wanted to stay in bed tonight".

"No problem Mads, I'm glad I came" He answered.

Their eyes locked with each other; sparkling blue meeting warm brown. Even though they didn't have their wolves they still felt connected to each other.

Before she could lose her nerve, Maddy stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss against his cheek like she had done all that time ago on their first no moon together. She had been wanting to do that again since that day but had never had the bottle to do it.

Before she could pull back fully, she felt his forehead rest against hers.

"Hey" He whispered grinning.

"Hey"

Tom was mulling over the drink options on the refreshment table when Shannon and Harry joined him.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm good what about you two" Tom answered wiggling his eyebrows.

The pair blushed but they both had two big grins on their faces.

"Where are the others?" Harry coughed changing the subject.

"Ahh well Jana has gone back to the coats desk and Maddy and Rhydian are over …" Tom trailed off as he pointed across the dance floor to see Maddy and Rhydian slow dancing with each other.

Shannon's sharp intake of breath and the little giggle that followed it made it clear to him that he wasn't seeing things.

"What's the deal with those two, are they dating or not? I can never tell" Harry asked turning to Tom and Shannon.

"I don't know, there has always been something between them, maybe they are actually gonna do something about it this time" Shannon answered.

The three of them turned to see the two lovestruck idiots gazing into each other's eyes as they swayed slowly to the music.

"They are really cute; I hope they figure it out this time" Tom murmured.

"Me too" Shannon whispered.

"They will" Jana said coming up behind them. "Trust me" She said. She didn't look resentful or jealous at the pair in front of her. She looked proud if anything.

Maddy didn't realise where the time went but all too soon the music was shut off and Mr Jeffreys was wishing them a nice weekend and he would see them all on Monday morning bright and early.

Reluctantly she extracted herself from Rhydian's embrace though their hands stayed connected which she was more than happy with. They made their way over to the rest of the group who were hovering by the front doors.

"Hey, you guys have a nice night?" Rhydian asked

"Yeah we did, thank you for coming. I know it must have been hard on you two" Shannon answered

Rhydian shrugged his shoulders. "Your welcome Shan, I enjoyed myself anyway even though it is a dark moon"

"Yeah me too" Maddy added

"Well I just want to get back to my caravan and sleep" Jana huffed causing the others to laugh.

"Yeah it is getting late, we should all start heading home" Rhydian said

"Definitely, it looks like rain" Tom grumbled

"It smells like rain" Jana said. She had already grabbed her coat from under the table and put it on. "I'm gonna go before I feel any worse than I already do"

The group wished her goodnight and watched as she made her way into the night in the direction of the moors.

"Want me to walk you back Shan seeing as Harry had to rush off?" Tom asked. She smiled gratefully and nodded.

Tom turned to Rhydian. "You walking back our way mate?"

"Nah, I'm gonna walk Maddy home first. I don't think her parents will be in any fit state to come out and get her" He replied.

Maddy tried to supress the smile that was trying to bloom on her face. Their night didn't have to end just yet.

"Alright mate, be careful and we will see you tomorrow at 12 for hot chocolate" Tom said before lightly punching his arm. Shannon gave Maddy an encouraging smile before following Tom out the door.

Silence fell between them, not awkward but almost tentative. Like they both new what they wanted but were nervous about how to make it happen.

"Come on, we better get moving before we get wet" Maddy said dragging Rhydian towards the field.

Unlike every other time they were on the moors they weren't running, they slowly walked through the trees hand in hand. Neither of them spoke as they didn't feel the need to. They were content just being in each others company. They managed to make it nearly to Maddy's house before the heavens opened. In a matter of seconds the pair were soaked right to their skin.

"Arhhh, come on Mads lets move" Rhydian yelled before turning to run in the direction of her house. Maddy however stayed were she was. Her face was angled up to the sky as the rain pattered down on her face. She was soaked anyway so there was no need to run. Besides she didn't have the energy.

Once he realised that she wasn't following him he turned back towards her and the sight in front of him took his breath away.

Maddy stood in between two trees, water was dripping in rivets down her face. Her hair, that was stuck to the sides of her head, was almost obsidian in colour. Her eyes were alight in wonder at the scenes around her. Even though her mascara was running from the sides of her eyes and her clothes were drenched, she had never looked more beautiful to Rhydian.

She looked across to notice him staring at her and felt her cheeks heat up under his gaze.

"What?" She asked self consciously

"You're so beautiful" Rhydian answered before he could stop himself.

"Thank you"

Rhydian felt as though he was being drawn towards her, well he always felt that way but the need was suddenly deafeningly loud inside him and found himself closing the distance between them. His feelings for the girl in front of him hit him at full force and he realised how stupid he had been. He loved Maddy and he had been hiding it for so long, ever since her first transformation. He had never met anyone like her. She made him feel safe and happy, something he had never felt before.

"Mads"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something" He sighed

"What?" She asked concerned her hand reaching up to cup his face.

"I love you Maddy Smith" He whispered. He spoke the words so quietly that they could have been drowned out by the rain but luckily she heard them. The feeling that enveloped her was unlike anything she had ever felt. He loved her, he had actually said it.

Empowered by his confession she closed the last little space between them and kissed him. The rain was still hammering down onto them but it greatly contrasted the gentleness and happiness of their kiss. They could have stayed there for hours, locked in each others embrace. However, the universe had other ideas as the shrill ring of Maddy's phone broke their happy embrace.

Pulling away, Maddy pulled her phone from her pocket and promptly answered it.

"Hello?" She asked breathlessly

"You alright Pet?" Her mum asked

"Yeah I'm good, what's wrong?"

"Just wondering where you are, the dance finished an hour and a half ago". Wow, where did the time go? She thought.

"Nearly home Mam don't worry" She replied

"Okay, see you in a few minutes" Her mum said before hanging up.

Maddy turned back to Rhydian, she tried to explain that she needed to go but words didn't make it out of her mouth. Instead she pulled Rhydian back towards her and kissed him again. He was more than happy to comply.

After a few moments Rhydian pulled away with a slight grimace.

"As much I would love to continue this, I better get you home before your parents come looking or we both get hypothermia". As much as she hated to agree with him Maddy knew he was right.

"Come on then" She grinned whilst holding her hand out to take. He smiled ruefully at her before accepting her hand.

Emma smiled to herself as she caught sight of her cub and Rhydian emerging from the forest holding hands. The pair of them were completely soaked but were grinning like fools. Though she didn't always show it she did like Rhydian and knew he cared deeply about her daughter.

"What are you smiling at" Daniel asked from his place sprawled out on the bed.

"Nothing" She answered turning away from the window.

Daniel raised his eyebrow at his wife but could tell that now wasn't the time to push for information. However, he wasn't an idiot. He knew that it had something to do with the fact that his daughter and Rhydian had just arrived back. Maybe they had finally figured out what everyone else had know for a long time. He just hoped they would be happy, though if Rhydian ever hurt Maddy no one would find him ever again.

"You better get inside, they'll know we are here by now. Wolf or no wolf" Rhydian whispered. He was leant against the door frame to the Smith's house whilst Maddy hovered in the open door way.

"Yeah your right" She sighed.

"But I'll see you in the morning though" Rhydian reasoned bringing out a smile from Maddy.

"Yeah I'll see you in the morning, you sure your okay getting home?"

"I'll be fine Mads, I'll message you when I'm home" He laughed though he was touched that she cared so much about his wellbeing, it was cute.

"Night Mads" He whispered before pulling her into a quick kiss.

"Night Rhydian" She replied. He smiled and walked away down the steps. He made it to the last step before he heard footsteps following him.

A hand grasped his and turned him around. Maddy stood a step higher than him with his hand grasped in hers.

"I love you too Rhydian Morris" She said before pecking him sweetly on the lips and flying back into the house. Rhydian was left dumbstruck staring at the front of the house. He didn't know how he made it home from the Smith's that night, all he could recall was the feeling of floating on clouds.


End file.
